Ghost
by Spottedeyes
Summary: I'm right in front of them, Chasity Claring, the Capitol Official's missing daughter, and yet they can't see me. I'm a ghost, and I'll die a ghost in that arena.


Ghost

Chapter 1:

A fifteen year old girl sat at a blemish-free grass table, a computer set in front of her. Her fingers laid on the key-board, currently motionless, as she was currently at a loss for lyrics. She would often write music lyrics for songs she would compose on music paper, as she didn't appreciate the messy dark smudges left behind by the pencil and her fist. Besides, a computer was more sophisticated, it showed her worth in the damaged society.

She was in the middle of writing a song for the next reaping, as it was only in two week's time from the twenty-third annual Hunger Games. The girl was a daughter of a Capitol official, so not she nor her older, seventeen year old twin-sisters, Brianna and Penelope, ever worried about the games, she actually looked forward to them. All the tragedy and raw, uncensored emotion gave her inspiration for her music. It seemed demented in the districts, the games, but in the Capitol, it was necessary. Her father had spoken of an uprising twenty two -nearly twenty three years now- years ago. Their punishment had been to sacrifice their young ones. The girl was at a ripe age in the eyes of the games, however she wasn't to ever participate in the games, which she didn't mind. She had a skinny, tall, weak form; that wouldn't do her any good in the games.

The familiar rhythmic sound of Brianna's and Penelope's feet as they came down the stairs snapped her from her thoughts. Penelope came down first, her hair perfectly straight and colored a lovely cherry red, as she had just gotten it dyed. She was clad in a short, deep violet cocktail dress with tall white high-heels with plenty of make-up slapped onto her face. Brianna followed closely, her hair it's typical platinum blonde color, curled into near-perfect rounds that bounced as she walked. She too wore a short cocktail dress, only this one was a bright red decorated with sparkles and seemed to hug her sides more, with her feet wearing tall red heels.

"Where are you two off to?" The girl asked causally, tucking a lock of her own platinum blonde hair behind her ears.

Penelope eagerly answered, "we're off to a party! It's celebrating the next Hunger Games."

"And that really hot victor from District 1, River Dean, he's going to be there!" Brianna added, gesturing to her flashy appearance.

Penelope rolled her eyes at her twin, "your relationship with his isn't going to last long if your first impression with him is you looking like a slut."

Brianna shot her a glare, "well I'm going to get more attention than you are. You could've at least gotten a dress with sparkles on it. I mean honestly, you look like someone from District 12 wearing such a cheap, plain looking dress!"

Her sister gasped, "this is premium material! Even the richest person in that sorry excuse for a district couldn't ever hope to afford this!"

Penelope scowled at Brianna before turning to her younger sister, "Chasity, would you like to come? You have some nice dresses in your room."

Chasity blinked in mild surprise, "but I'm not of age, you're not even of age! You have to be at least eighteen years old if you want to get in there. I would go, but it's illegal and I wouldn't want to trouble father with having to bail us out."

Brianna and Penelope snickered, exchanging amused glances.

"What?" The fifteen year old asked, shutting her laptop.

"That's cute, what you just said there. Hon, we've got cash, and cash will get you places. Most of the bouncers and stuff at these parties are Peace-keepers, and we all know that those suckers don't make very much dinero. Most of them will let you in no problem if you give them a hundred dollars. And if you want some wine or vodka, just slip the bar-tender a fifty dollar bill. Then everyone keeps quiet and we can all party and have fun." Penelope explained, grabbing a small black purse off one of the chairs.

Brianna gave a nod, "yep. Just one hundred and fifty dollars will give you the best time of your damn life. The blonde approached her younger sister and grabbed her wrist, dragging her out of her chair and up the stairs.

"Brianna…" Chasity moaned as her sister led her into her own room.

"C'mon, Chas, it'll be fun! You haven't lived until you've gone to a party with a real, live victor from the games!" Brianna insisted, rummaging through Chasity's closet. She pulled out one of Chasity's more revealing dresses, forcing a frown onto her face.

"Bri… that one's too short and low cut. I don't know why I even have that."

Brianna glared at her, "I gave you that dress for your birthday!"

Chasity shrunk under her sister's glare, staring at her perfectly clean carpet.

"Here, put it on. I'll be right back." Brianna said, handing the dress to Chasity before hurrying out of her room. Chasity assumed that she was going to her own room.

She stared disdainfully at the dress, it may have been even shorter than Brianna's and Penelope's dresses. Deciding that Brianna would be highly upset if she didn't wear it, Chasity sighed and stripped herself down, setting the discarded clothes into a laundry basket, knowing that the maid would wash them for her later. She then slid into the pale pink dress, finding it hard to breath in, as Brianna had gotten the dress in a size too small, well at the time it was the appropriate size, but Chasity had grown a little more in the past year. Chasity examined herself in it as she stood in front of the mirror. The girl winced a little at the great amount of cleavage that the dress showed, and the dress was simply too short. Chasity sighed, turning around in the dress. She smiled a little when she saw the thin, see-through layer of cloth that hid beneath the dress, as it had the shapes of roses etched into them. Brianna always had a thing for roses, she loved how pretty and prim they looked, especially the hybrids. Her personal favorite was the blue rose.

Brianna came back seconds later, a look of glee spread across her features when she saw Chasity wearing the dress. "Yay!" She said happily, clapping her hands sloppily while she held a box in her arms.

Chasity gave the box a curious look, "what's in there?"

"Close your eyes." Brianna instructed, already cracking the box open.

She obeyed, closing her eyes. Chasity felt Brianna move behind her, dropping the box which of course hit Chasity's ankles on its way down.

"Damn it." Brianna muttered, bending over to retrieve the box.

Chasity fidgeted around when she felt something wrap around her neck.

"Stop moving! It'll look weird if you don't sit still." She complained, tightening the object around her neck until she was choking her a little.

"B-Bri, it's really tight." Chasity coughed.

"Sorry." She grumbled, loosening the garment.

Chasity sat in silence for just a few moments, feeling the object loosen then tighten as Brianna fooled with it.

"Alright, you can open your eyes now." Brianna announced, stepping away from her sister.

Chasity opened her eyes, forcing herself not to widen them when she saw what Brianna had fastened around her throat. Four large flowers, two of which were roses, covered the majority of her chest, sending a wave of relief through her body. "T-thanks, Bri." She stuttered.

Brianna winked at her and pulled her out of her room and into one of the bathrooms. "Here, put this on." She said, handing her some red lipstick before searching through another make-up bag.

"Is she done yet? We're going to be late!" Penelope called from below.

"Yeah, I'm just doing her make-up!" Brianna snapped.

"Alright, just hurry up!" She responded.

Brianna rolled her eyes and cupped Chasity's face in her hands before she had a chance to put the lipstick on, applying what looked like blush, then some mascara before letting her go. "Now hurry up and put that on, I'll be right back with your shoes." Brianna stated, shoving past her.

Knowing she wasn't kidding when she said she'd be right back, Chasity quickly applied it, careful not to smear it. True to her word, Brianna came back with a pair of white heels that were a tad shorter than her own heels, as Chasity was already tall enough. Chasity slid the shoes on, then faced Brianna, who gave her a once over before hollering, "she's ready!"

**Good? Bad? **


End file.
